Takkan Kulepaskan
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Bermula dari sebuah pertanyaan. "Kalau Sasuke pulang, bakal Naruto apain, yak?" Apa karena mereka yang begitu tegar dan ikhlas mencoba hidup tanpamu, telah membuatmu luluh untuk kembali pada mereka? "Aku di sini untukmu, Sasuke." Warning: as usual. XD


_Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! _

.

*nyengir*niatan murni hati sih cuma bikin cerita ringan sebelum lanjutin fic lain, tapi niatan sampingannya, murni pengen 'ngegiles' JF dari mata

Ide fic ini murni didapat setelah Light mendengarkan kakak-kakak yang lagi kasak-kusuk. "_Kalau Sasuke pulang, Naruto bakal ngapainin Sasuke, yak?"_

Nah, bagi yang berminat untuk tahu jawabannya, silahkan temukannya dalam fic ini! Yosh~ Light _will survive_!

_Dozo, Minna-sama_!

_Disclaimer_:

Masashi Kishimoto

.

Rambu-rambut lalu lintas(XD):

_Alternate Reality, a little bit OOCness and gombalisme, possessive, __**SHOUNEN-AI**__. To Readers who hate SasuNaru or shounen-ai, please leave this page by pressing the back button_!

.

_Time line_: serahkan pada _Readers_ yang budiman! #plak

Bercanda. Anggap saja semuanya sudah damai—karena saya maunya begitu LOL, dan cerita dimulai saat Sasuke—untuk pertama kalinya setelah sempat menjadi jahat—kembali ke Konoha.

.

_Have a nice read_! ^_~

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

_**Aku berhasil**_

_**Membawamu kembali**_

_**Pada teman-teman**_

_**Pada semua**_

_**Padaku**_

_**Dan aku takkan melepaskanmu**_

_**Karena kutahu pasti **_

_**Kau takkan bisa lepas dari jerat pelukku**_

.

#~**~#

_A_ 'SasuNaru' Naruto_ fanfiction_,

.

Takkan Kulepaskan

.

_By_: MoonLite Crystal

#~**~#

.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Akhirnya kau kembali juga, Teman..."

"Nikmatilah hidupmu yang sekarang pasti akan jadi lebih baik, Nak!"

Seperti biasanya, kau tetap saja _non_-ekspresi, biarpun semua orang yang kini sedang mengelilingimu tengah larut dalam suasana haru dan bergantian mengucapkan selamat atas '_kepulangan_'-mu, lalu memelukmu hangat. Bukannya hatimu tidak tersentuh, sungguh… Kau masih punya hati. Hanya saja, hatimu tidaklah semudah itu untuk tersentuh.

Atas semua analisa dari kumpulan informasi yang didapatkanmu, kau pasti menarik kesimpulan jika semua yang sedang terjadi memang masuk akal, sesuai dengan perkiraan dan dugaanmu.

Betapa munafiknya mereka! Tentu kau berpikir seperti itu dalam hati. Dulu kau begitu dielu-elukan, dikasihani, disayangi dan semua belas kasih serta perhatian yang tak kau minta, tumpah-ruah padamu.

Setelah semua masa itu terlewat, ketika kau menjadi kriminal buruan nomor satu seseantero dunia Ninja, semua—setelah mendapat objek pahlawan baru yang dapat dikagumi—membuangmu dengan begitu tega dan membiarkanmu dengan rela untuk dieksekusi! Okelah, kau mengerti kalau perbuatanmu tidak dapat dimaafkan—toh kau tidak meminta untuk ada yang membela atau menyelamatkanmu dari hukuman eksekusi tersebut. Tapi, setelah sikap mereka berubah lagi…

Dan sekarang…?

Hanya karena kau membantu rivalmu mengalahkan kakek buyutmu, Madara Uchiha—musuh yang paling ditakuti dunia—serta asisten mantan gurumu yang bernama Kabuto, dalam pertarungan terakhir yang harusnya menjadi pertarunganmu dengan seseorang bernama Naruto Uzumaki, dunia begitu mudah memaafkan kesalahanmu! Dunia mengampunimu dan semua kembali seperti dulu… Kau sama sekali tidak bodoh! Tentu saja kau mengerti konsekuensi atas tindakanmu yang paling berat dan jahat; menghilangkan nyawa baik tak berdosa maupun sebaliknya. Minimal, kau menerima hukuman dipenjara seumur hidup! Atau, dieksekusi sesegera mungkin setelah menyerah untuk kembali pada Konoha!

Kau memutar kedua bola matamu, merasa bosan sekaligus muak dengan semua kemunafikkan di sekitarmu. Bahkan kau tak mengatakan apapun atau menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilayangkan padamu.

Semua seakan berlomba-lomba mendapatkan perhatian atau sedikitnya kata-kata darimu. Diajak berbincang olehmu. Atau mengharapkan berjalan berdampingan denganmu. Namun kau sadar. Sangat sadar. Ekor mata mereka melirik harap-harap cemas pada seseorang yang matanya tak lepas mengawasimu.

Dan semua itu terjadi karena Naruto Uzumaki berada di sampingmu, terus berada dekat denganmu walau kau diarak warga desa menuju pesta perayaan yang entah apa gunanya—kau tidak mau tahu dan tidak peduli.

Jadi, seisi Konoha telah teracuni oleh makhluk Tuhan yang disebut manusia yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki? Semua begitu menghormatimu karena tahu kalau pahlawan mereka tercinta—Naruto—adalah orang yang paling peduli padamu? Kesimpulannya, mereka mencari perhatian Naruto? Dan jika sudah mendapatkannya, akan berbangga hati karena bisa berdekatan dengan pahlawan dunia ninja?

Memuakkan. Kau benar, Sasuke. Mereka munafik. Tak menyayangimu tulus apa adanya. Tak usah pedulikan mereka!

Itulah yang kau lakukan, menghiraukan mereka yang mulai lelah memancing ketertarikanmu atau setidaknya perhatianmu. Kau mengedarkan pandanganmu tanpa minat. Mereka tertawa-tawa, berbincang-bincang—atau lebih tepatnya saling berteriak, menyantap makanan dan saling menyemburkan minuman, berdansa ataupun menari-nari yang tidak jelas sama sekali…

Keramaian yang sungguh tak kau sukai, keramaian pertanda semua sedang berbahagia.

Tak ada tempat untukmu walau kini kau terduduk di kursi terhormat. Bukan sebuah kursi yang menjadi perlambang hormat yang kau inginkan. Melainkan berbagi tempat berbahagia. Ah, mungkin kau sendiri tidak dapat menafsirkan apa yang kau mau—kebahagiaan hakiki seperti apa yang kau inginkan.

Di mata oniksmu terpantul kilau bayangan dari lidah api unggun yang menari-nari membakar setiap batang kayu, terlihat sang api begitu bersemangat saat menjalarkan tiap bagian darinya pada kayu-kayu kering, membuat kayu-kayu keropos, rapuh, hancur, lalu hangus menjadi abu. Percikan apinya menyala indah berlatarkan malam yang bersih dari bintang.

Sungguh berbanding terbalik denganmu, eh?

Tak ada kehangatan dan kenyamanan tersirat darimu, walau api unggun begitu dekat menghangatkanmu yang berada di lapangan terbuka, diterpa angin malam tak bersahabat.

Malam semakin larut, pesta justru berjalan semakin meriah. Lambat laun, semua tinggalkanmu sendiri tanpa pamit. Melangkah bersama yang lain untuk bersenang-senang, tanpa mengerti jika jauh dalam dirimu, kau merasa sendiri dan keramaian adalah sepi. Seolah semua ini karma untukmu; kau tidak mempedulikan mereka di awal kedatanganmu, dan kini mereka tak ambil peduli padamu.

Kau beranjak dari kursimu, terang-terangan meninggalkan pesta yang tidak tahu kapan selesainya. Kau tak dapat mengerti manfaat dari mereka yang merayakan pesta yang diatasnamakan 'kedamaian dunia ninja', selain keramaian yang membuatmu tak betah tinggal, kebahagiaan mereka yang buat kau risih, dan mereka semua munafik

Lagi pula, kau sama sekali tak merasakan damai atau bahagia seperti yang mereka rasa. Tercermin dari pandanganmu, hampa. Tatapan yang bermakna kosong.

Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa kau telah hilang, ditelan kegelapan malam berbulan purnama.

.

#~**~#

.

Kau tak benar-benar pergi, tak ingin benar menghilang. Kau berada di sana, di depan Lembah Kematian. Kau menapak di atas air, berjalan perlahan mendekati air terjun dengan riak air yang berkilau ditimpa sinar sang purnama, lalu berhenti melangkah saat merasakan _chakra_ beberapa orang mendekatimu.

"Kau tak akan bahagia di sana, Sasuke-_kun_…" kata rekan perempuanmu yang sempat nyaris kau bunuh, terdengar tangisnya memecah kesunyian, membuat telingamu terasa berdengung.

Kau tak bersuara.

"Sudahlah, Karin. Semoga kau bahagia, Sasuke…" Seseorang berambut oranye bertubuh kekar menepuk bahu Karin, namun tatapannya mengarah pada sosokmu yang tetap diam memandang air yang mengalir menghiasi air terjun.

"Kalau kau sudah bosan, kembalilah dan hidup bersama kami. Kami setia menunggumu." Pemuda yang melebur bersama air itu memberi kode pada kedua temannya untuk pergi sesegera mungkin dari Lembah Kematian. Ketiganya berbalik, dan Suigetsu mengucapkan salam perpisahan. "Selamat tinggal, Sasuke."

Kini merekalah yang menghilang, sekali lagi meninggalkanmu sendiri. Kedua tanganmu terkepal kuat, kau mulai tergiur ajakan mereka untuk hidup bersama mereka. Walau mereka tak memaksa, tapi setidaknya mereka adalah orang-orang yang sempat bersamamu dan memahamimu biar tak sepenuhnya. Bersama mereka tentu lebih baik dibandingkan dengan para penjilat yang berkeliaran mengelilingimu.

Hanya karena mereka sempat bersamamu, kau ingin kembali pada mereka? Apa karena mereka yang begitu tegar dan ikhlas mencoba hidup tanpamu, telah membuatmu luluh untuk kembali pada mereka?

Kau membalikkan badan, gelombang riak air membuatmu yang semula berdiri diam di tempatmu menjadi melaju mundur searah dengan kepergian mereka, seperti mendukungmu untuk pergi kembali pada mereka. Melenyapkan eksistensimu dari perhatian dan pandangan dunia yang terpusat padamu.

Kau memejamkan mata, buku-buku jarimu memutih karena kau mengepalkan tangan begitu kuat, seakan memantapkan hati untuk menyusul mereka.

Tak juga kau melangkah. Biarpun gelombang air semakin besar, sungguh searah dengan kepergian tiga orang yang pernah menjadi temanmu dalam tim bernama Taka. Diammu saat ini seakan menyuarakan bahwa kau enggan untuk pergi, satu alasan dalam diri bercokol kuat menahanmu untuk menggapai yang kau inginkan.

Benarkah kau ingin kembali pada mereka?

Tak adakah satu alasan saja untuk kau tetap tinggal?

Kau mengambil satu langkah ke depan, untuk mulai merealisasikan keinginanmu mengejar mereka, kembali pada mereka dan hidup menghabiskan waktumu yang tersisa, menunggu kematian menjemput. Jika malaikan pencabut nyawa telah meraih matimu, kau tinggal menghadapi pengadilan untuk mempertanggungjawabkan semua amal perbuatan sekecil apapun yang telah kau lakukan, dan akan mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal.

Ya, kau ingin pergi menyusul mereka…

SRET!

…dan gagal. Satu tarikan mundur yang nyaris buatmu terjungkal, turut membuat kelopak matamu membuka, menyiratkan keterkejutan hingga kau refleks menoleh ke belakang. Merasakan sepasang tangan menggenggam sisi kanan dan kiri bagian baju yang kau kenakan, jelas-jelas menahanmu untuk melangkah pergi meraih keinginanmu.

Menemukan matamu bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata yang menyorot kecewa.

"Kemana lagi kau mau pergi, Sasuke?"

Satu pertanyaan dilayangkan padamu, disuarai parau oleh nada putus asa. Dan sang pelaku menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung tegapmu.

Senyap sejenak, hingga kau menjawab tanpa intonasi yang membumbui seseorang untuk mengetahui perasaan yang kau rasa. "Bukan urusanmu."

Tubuhmu menegang, kepalamu tetap terangkat tegak menatap lurus ke depan, benar-benar searah dengan kepergian teman-temanmu. "Biarkan aku pergi."

"Tidak boleh."

"Apa hakmu untuk melarangku?"

"Kau pasti tidak akan kembali lagi."

"Sok tahu."

"Daripada tidak tahu?"

"Sok tahu sama dengan tidak tahu tapi seolah tahu, _Baka_."

"Biar saja! Siapa peduli tentang itu?"

"Bodoh. Bilang saja kau tak mengerti apa yang barusan kukatakan."

"K-kau… Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Akui saja."

"Apa yang harus kuakui kalau aku tidak bodoh, heh?"

"…"

"…"

"…akuilah kalau kau sedang mencoba mengulur waktu. Kau menahanku."

"Aku tidak mengulur waktu! Kau… kau tidak boleh pergi."

"Siapa kau yang melarangku sekeraskepala ini?"

"…"

"Mereka teman-temanku."

"Di Konoha, temanmu juga banyak! Bahkan rakyat sayang padamu!"

"Aku tak butuh siapapun yang menemaniku kalau hanya ingin meminta perhatianmu."

"Apa yang membuatmu lebih memilih mereka di banding Konoha?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti karena kau bodoh. Buang-buang waktu saja kalau kau meminta penjelasan."

"…u-ukh. Tidak usah. Aku mengerti, Sasuke."

"Tak usah sok. Kalau kau memang benar mengerti, lepaskan aku."

Alih-alih menuruti perkataanmu, Naruto Uzumaki yang menahanmu untuk pergi justru membalikkan badanmu. Sebelum kau sempat mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur, dipeluklah kau erat-erat. Terlalu erat hingga napasmu sesak.

"Kau tidak mengerti, _Dobe_. Kau mau mengajakku bertarung, heh?"

"Jadi… siapa yang sebenarnya bodoh di sini? Kau yang tidak mengerti… _Teme_!"

Kau yang semula berusaha melepaskan pelukan, perlahan terdiam, mendengar suara yang meninggi menyaingi suara gemericik air terjun.

"_Teme_, tolong dengarkan aku."

Kau menyadari kau yang sendirian, kau merasa sepi, kau tidak mengerti mengapa semua ini terjadi padamu, kau sendiri yang menarik diri menjauh dari lingkunganmu, kau yang sebenarnya ingin ada seseorang yang mengerti kau apa adanya.

Kau berkata tiada yang mengerti. Dan biarkanmu pergi hingga eksistensimu lenyap dari pandangan dunia.

Kau yang sejak kembali ke Konoha bahkan tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun… Kau yang tidak peduli pada sekelilingmu, kau yang tidak mau mengerti sekelilingmu!

"Aku di sini untukmu, Sasuke."

Kau yang tidak mengerti bahwa di belakangmu ada aku, Sasuke…

Dan kini kau mau seenaknya pergi begitu saja setelah AKU membawamu kembali ke 'rumah'? Kau tidak menyadari AKU yang berada di sampingmu? Kau tidak menyadari AKU yang tak lepas memperhatikanmu? Kau tidak menyadari AKU yang mengerti apa yang kau maksud tanpa perlu kau mengatakannya? Kau tidak menyadari AKU yang risau jika kau hendak pergi dan tak pernah kembali?

Kau tidak mengerti mengapa AKU bertindak seperti ini, kan?

Bahkan kau tidak mengerti betapa egoisnya kau sendiri! Ada AKU! AKU—Naruto Uzumaki—yang tak mau kau menjauh lagi!

Kau tidak menyadari AKU—apapun yang terjadi—selalu ada untukmu, kan?

Aku tak mungkin mengatakan semua itu, biarpun pantas mengatakannya setelah semua yang terjadi dan semua tindakan yang kulakukan untukmu. Kulampiaskan amarahku dengan memelukmu erat-erat. Kukira kau akan berusaha melakukan sedikit tindak kekerasan agar bisa lepas dariku. Responmu sungguh jauh dari perkiraanku—ternyata tangan kananmu terangkat, mengelus puncak kepalaku dengan kaku.

Kau…, justru menenangkanku?

Kau…, mengerti apa yang tak bisa kukatakan?

Kau…, merasakan amarahku?

"Siapa kau yang berhak marah hanya gara-gara keputusanku, eh, _Dobe_?" tanyamu dengan nada mengejek. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan tindakanmu yang lembut.

Tenggorokanku tercekat, aku mencengkeram bagian belakang baju yang dikenakanmu kuat-kuat hingga jari-jariku terasa sakit. Ketika kau bertanya, siapa aku ini yang berhak marah hanya gara-gara keputusanmu yang menurutku sangat salah, awalnya aku tak mau menjawab. Aku tak punya hak untuk itu. Tapi, seandainya kau benar pergi dan aku tak mampu menahanmu, biarkan aku mengatakannya…

"Aku…"

"Hn?"

"Hanya…"

"Tak bisa menjawab, eh, _Dobe_?"

"Bukan begitu!"

"Lalu? Tinggal katakan saja."

"Aku hanya seseorang…"

"Hn?"

"… yang menyayangimu."

…yang akan membuatmu merasa jijik dan menjauhiku bahkan meninggalkanku selamanya.

"Oh. Kukira kau akan berkata bahwa kau adalah temanku."

"…"

Kau tidak menyadari AKU yang mencintaimu, kan?

Oh, Tuhan… Aku ingin mencekikmu hingga kau merasakan betapa menyakitkannya mati!

"Aku tidak punya lagi alasan untuk pergi…"

"A… Apa? _T-Teme_….!"

Dia berbisik lirih di telingaku. "…karena ternyata kau _balas_ mencintaiku."

Kau hanya bercanda! Ingin sekali aku menertawainya sekencang yang kubisa karena kata-kata yang tidak mungkin dikatakan begitu saja oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha! Oke, aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengerti kata-kata yang baru saja kau ucapkan.

Kau bukan tipe orang yang senang bercanda. Dan aku tak mampu untuk tertawa. Lidahku kelu untuk berkata.

Kau dapat mengerti kalau kata-kata tidak mampu meyakinku untuk mempercayai kata-kata yang dibisikkanmu. Lantas kau membalas pelukanku tak kalah erat.

Jika ada cermin yang dapat memantulkan rupaku saat ini, aku tidak mau menatap bayanganku sendiri! Aku… tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa! Di antara percaya tidak percaya, ternyata naluriku tetap menuntunku untuk kembali menguatkan pelukan yang sempat mengendur.

"Kau boleh melepaskanku, Dobe. Napasku jadi sesak gara-gara kau."

"Tidak mau."

Terasa sekali kau berusaha membuat jarak di antara kita. Setelah beberapa lamanya mengenalmu, kurasa ini pertarungan terkonyol dan tersengit yang pernah kita lakukan—antara mempertahankan pelukan dan melepaskannya.

Bahaya! Kau hampir terlepas dari pelukanku! Jangan sampai kau ka—

—satu kecupan singkat mendarat di bibirku.

Aku masih terdiam mematung dan melupakan semua kata makian yang bersarang di otakku yang niatan awalnya ingin kuberikan padamu. Kau memandangku hangat, senyumnya tipis terulas di wajahmu…, dan kurasa aku mendapat serangan jantung.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berusaha menjernihkan pikiranku, menormalkan detak jantungku yang berdegup di luar kendali. Tak tahu harus berkata apa, sekali lagi kupeluk kau, seutuhnya bersandar padamu sebagaimana kau bersandar padaku.

"Lepaskan. Aku tidak akan kabur."

"Tidak boleh, tidak mau, tidak bisa!"

"Aku terpaksa membunuhmu sebelum kau membunuhku karena sesak napas. Jangan berlaku menjengkelkan, _Dobe_!"

"Teme…, lakukan saja kalau kau bisa! Kau takkan mungkin lepas dariku!"

"Aku serius, _Dobe_."

"Kau pikir aku tidak serius, hah? Mulai sekarang kau selalu kupeluk… terus kupeluk… supaya kau tidak meninggalkanku lagi! Dan kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemana-mana selain bersamaku!"

"Ide yang gila."

"Masa bodoh!"

"Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau takkan kulepaskan!"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau aku dan kau mati?"

"Takkan kulepaskan kau untuk kematian, Sasuke."

"…hal yang sama berlaku untukmu. Kau pasti 'kan kupeluk…, sampai mati hingga setelah terbangun dari mati, Naruto."

.

#~**~#

_**Alasanku kembali **_

_**Karena kau **_

_**Alasanku ingin pergi**_

_**Karena mereka**_

_**Alasanku 'tuk tinggal**_

_**Karena kau mencintaiku**_

_**Ingatlah selalu**_

_**Biar kematian mampu merenggut nyawa**_

_**Suatu saat**_

_**Di dunia selanjutnya**_

_**Kau pasti 'kan selalu kupeluk**_

_**Tak peduli kau akan bosan…**_

…_**Kau takkan kulepaskan**_

.

#~**~#

_**The End**_

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

_(Un-beta-ed) _

Mohon maaf untuk kesalahan yang luput dari pengamatan ataupun bila ada hal-hal yang tak berkenan di hati.

Jawaban: Kalau Sasuke kembali, Naruto dapat memeluknya hingga Sasuke tidak akan bisa pergi meninggalkannya! XD *contoh_fans_egois*#plak

.

*dihajarpendudukKonoha* maafin saya yang udah menistakan kalian demi Sasuke. _Hontou ni gomenasai_. Kayaknya saya gak berbakat bikin cerita berat-berat. Ihiks…*lirik fic dengan _main-chara_ Naruto dan Sasuke yang selalu _happy-ending_*

Yosh~ kalau ada yang suka BPxIB juga, kabar-kabari Light, yah! Mari kita ber-_fangirling_-ria _a la_ _fujoshi _yang kehabisan _hints _di Naruto! Habis, akhir-akhir ini malah Light jadi demen dengan pair GaaNaruGaa! XD *dijitak*

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan saran yang membangun diharapkan adanya! ^_^

.

_Sweet smile_,

MoonLite Crystal


End file.
